This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The purpose of this study is to use MRS to compare chemical content in the brain of individuals with type 2 diabetes to those without the disease. The study will try and determine the concentration of major antioxidants (Glutathione and Vitamin C) in the brains of normal healthy persons and type 2 diabetics.